Lips
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Albus Severus Potter tinha uma boca deliciosa, observou Scorpiou Hyperion Malfoy em uma manhã de outono.


Nome do autor: Narcisa Le Fay

Título: Lips

Sinopse: Albus Severus Potter tinha uma boca deliciosa, observou Scorpiou Hyperion Malfoy em uma manhã de outono.

Ship: Albus Severus e Scorpious

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

Status: Completa

Declaração: se Harry Potter me pertence-se, o mundo seria mais digno.

Observação: Itens utilizados: laranja ( fruta), lábios.

Esclarecimento: pro uma série de problemas pessoais, eu tive que tirar essa fic do ar. Peço desculpas a todos que a acompanhavam

Lips

Albus Severus Potter tinha uma boca deliciosa, observou Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy em uma manhã de outono. Pequena, levemente volumoso e, o ponto crucial de toda questão, extremamente vermelha. Se Scorpius fosse um escritor, usaria a expressão "tal qual um pequeno botão de rosa" para descrever a beleza dos lábios do amigo; como não era, Scorpious contentava-se em dizer que a boca do amigo é "boa demais para ser verdade".

Além de bem desenhada, os lábios moviam-se com uma elegante destreza, mesmo que executando as tarefas mais ordinárias. Como agora, por exemplo, em que eles, com ajuda da atrevida língua, saboreavam uma grande e suculenta laranja. Ao contrário da maioria dos estudantes que preferiam cortar a fruta em pequenos cubos, ou consumi-la como suco, Albus gostava de cortá-la ao meio e, calmamente, chupar, com uma contida voracidade, cada pedaço. E, por Merlim, isso enlouquecia o loiro sonserino!

Não que Albus soubesse, é claro.

"Pare de me olhar com essa cara de desprezo, Scorp. Você sabe que eu não consigo comer laranja de outro jeito". Céus, Albus pensava que a pressão nos lábios de Scorpious e o desvio no olhar eram indicativos de desprezo? Se ele soubesse...

"Já te disse que parece um macaco quando faz isso". Por que, o pequeno Malfoy se perguntava, a boca dele tinha que ficar tão mais vermelha e úmida após comer, ou, melhor, deliciar-se, com a fruta? Pessoas de bocas normais ficariam com feridas ou com uma expressiva sensibilidade nos lábios. Entretanto, Maloy tinha conhecimento de que Albus era tudo, menos normal. E isso era delicioso.

"Oh, me desculpe por não ser tão bem treinado quanto você". Como um gato, o moreno sonserino lambia parte do sumo que caiu em sua mão esquerda.

"Não sou um animal de estimação para ser treinado". Albus, sempre que podia, comentava, de modo não muito educado, sobre a rígida educação que o amigo recebeu, dos pais, desde criança. Por Morgana, não é normal uma criança, desde os onze anos, saber décor o nome e a correta utilização de todos os talheres necessários para uma refeição. Em todas as refeições que compartilharam nesses últimos cinco anos, Albus sempre se lembrava do espanto do amigo quando, na primeira noite no castelo, percebeu que, em Hogwarts, usaria apenas um garfo, uma faca e uma colher.

"Bom, mas você foi. Scorpius. Admita, seus pais exageraram no assunto etiqueta". Scorpius nunca agradeceu tanto por manter seus fios loiros compridos. No momento, impediam que Albus percebesse a pressão que fazia no maxilar: indicativo de que, como o sonserino sabia, Scorpious acabada de ver algo que apreciara, mas não queria admitir.

"Sou da opinião que os seus foram, na verdade, relapsos. Vocês abraçam demais uma diversidade de pessoas" Que, infelizmente, Scorpius sabia, não o incluía. Bom, Albus não tinha culpa, na verdade. Apenas seguia a vontade, expressa desde o primeiro ano, do loiro. Se Scorpius soubesse que cinco anos depois se odiaria por reclamar dos abraços, não teria pedido, durante uma aula de Transfiguração, que Albus 'o solta-se e parece, por Merlim, com essas absurdas demonstrações públicas de afeto'.

Albus descarta o bagaço no prato, enquanto sorri. O tópico "minha educação foi melhor que sua" era corriqueiro entre ambos. Potter, por orgulho e arrogância, nunca admitiria que,mesmo exacerbada, a educação de Scorpious, no ponto etiqueta, era mil vezes melhor do que a sua. Assim como Scorpious, por orgulho e medo, nunca admitiria que,em seu jovem conceito, ele gostaria de ser a laranja consumida por Albus.

"Vamos para a aula, Sevy. Do contrário você levará uma detenção por chegar, novamente, atrasado". Scorpius tinha a convicção de que Albus odiava ser chamado pelo segundo nome, ainda mais se fosse à forma de apelido, porém um Albus Potter irritado, mesmo que levemente, era incapaz de perceber a discreta expressão de satisfação dele.

#^^#

Scorpius pensara que, na aula, poderia desviar seus pensamentos da beleza dos lábios do amigo. Agora, porém, vendo o amigo morder-los, em um claro sinal de irritação, o loiro percebeu que seu dia seria dedicado a observação da beleza da boca do amigo. Além disso, havia os movimentos lentos e sensuais que os lábios realizavam a casa simples palavra que o companheiro falava. Parecia que Albus queria que prestassem atenção a sua boca, e não ao que saia dela.

Oh, péssima imagem mental, Scorpius. Pensar nas coisas que podem sair da boca de seu amigo não é algo que deve ser imaginado.

"Scorpius, você prestou atenção no que eu acabei de falar?". Albus olha cansado para o amigo. Scorpius tinha a mania de perder-se em pensamentos.

"Oh, desculpe, não".

"Francamente, no que você esteve pensando desde manhã? Está mais avoado do que o normal". Albus adorava secretamente os momentos "perdido em sonhos e desejos" do amigo loiro.

"Estou cansado". Era a resposta de Scorpius, Albus sabia, para toda conversa que ele queria evitar. Potter suspeitava, com razão, que tal habito era herança do pai do loiro. Por diversas vezes, Albus escutou seu pai mencionar tal atitude do pai de Scorpius. Parecia, na verdade, que a família, preferia ignorar a existência de certos problemas, ao invés de superá-los.

"Sei..."

"Psiu". Tanto Albus quando Scorpius, olham para trás. Uma aluna de cabelos lisos e volumosos da Corvinal acabara de chamar o loiro.

"Scorpius, Katherine pediu para entregar-lhe esse bilhete" disse a menina em seu costumeiro tom baixo de voz.

"Obrigada, Amanda". Scorpius voltou seu olhar para o bilhete, assim como Albus. Era um convite para um passeio a Hogsmead. Scorpius nem teve tempo de compreender o que estava escrito: Albus – mais precisamente, aquela parte do corpo que o loiro tanto passou a admirar – estava muito próximo. Tão próximos que bastava uma simples mudança de ângulo para que ele os beijasse.

Novamente, Scorpius perdeu-se nos movimentos que as linhas rosadas faziam. Agitadas, davam a impressão de que seu dono não simpatizara com o convite.

"... Por isso você não deveria ir".

"Hum?"Scorpius não queria saber o porquê do outro pensar que a idéia do encontro não era das mais aconcelháveis: ele queria apenas saber o motivo de Albus não umedecer os lábios mais vezes como ele acabara de fazer – um ligeira passada da língua apenas no lábio inferior.

Era por demais tentador.

"Ora, não acredito que você esteja pensando em ir!" Albus, com seus lábios brancos pela pressão, estava irado.

"Ora, e se estiver?" Ele não estava de fato. Só precisava de um motivo que levasse Albus a continuar a falar. Sabia que se falasse 'não', Albus calaria-se.

Scorpius, na atual proximidade física, não queria que aqueles lábios ficassem imóveis.

"Scorpius, você sabe o que dizem sobre a _Katherine_!" Sim, Scorpius sabia que a menina, até pouco tempo, era uma das que espalhavam informações absurdas sobre sua família. Ambos, na noite passada, inclusive, conversaram sobre a repentina mudança na garota: não mais olhares superiores, mas sim sorrisos.

"Sim, eu sei; mas isso não impede que um encontro ocorra." O loiro viu o amigo passar os dentes com força sobre a parte inferior da boca. Albus estava emputecido.

E um Albus emputecido era um Albus incapaz de calar-se.

"Scorpius, por que você quer tanto um encontro com ela?"

"Acredito, senhor Potter, que não seja de interesse da sala saber as razões dos encontros do senhor Malfoy". Ambos olharam para cima e encontraram o olhar severo da professora de Transfiguração. "Talvez queiram terminar a discussão lá fora, sim?" Os adolescentes sabiam que não era um conselho, e sim uma ordem. Recolheram seus matérias e,enquanto iam em direção a porta, Albus viu o sorriso vitorioso de Katherine. Ela sabia que era o motivo da discussão.

Já nos corredores, Scorpius achou melhor dirigir-se a seu dormitório. Havia sido tão egoísta em seu desejo de continuar a ver os lábios do amigo mexendo-se, que acabara provocando a expulsão de ambos da sala. Albus, definidamente, não precisava de outra expulsão.

"SCOR, ESPERA!"O loiro apenas percebeu o quão distante o outro estava quando virou-se em direção ao grito. Scorpius tinha o costume de andar rápido quando sentia-se acuado.

"Diga Albus." Os lábio estavam úmidos; deliciosos. E Scorpius sabia que precisava parar de encara-los.

"Agora me diz: o que te fez querer sair com a Darkwood?"

"Ora, o que faz um cara querer sair com uma menina?" Scorpius precisava olhar patra outro lugar e rápido! O que aconteceria se o outro percebesse?

"Sexo? Masoquismo?"

"Talvez eu só esteja com vontade de beijar alguém..." Isso mesmo, Scorpius pensou, olhe para seus sapatos. Sapatos são legais; seguros.

"VOCÊ QUER SAIR COM ELA SÓ PARA LIVRAR-SE DA SECA? OLHE PARA MIM, CACETE!" Hum, talvez Albus não gostasse que pessoas desviassem o olhar enquanto conversava.

Scorpius fez o que lhe foi pedido para no momento seguinte arrepender-se: a pele avermelhada pela raiva somada a lábios vermelhos fizeram o loiro ter imagens realmente perturbadoras.

"Hum...é."

"Vai sujeitar-se a três horas de uma tortura, que ela chama de encontro, apenas para dar um beijo?"Albus estava inconformado, Scorpius podia perceber. Bom, era melhor ele pensar assim do que saber o real motivo da briga.

"Vou." Isso mesmo, pensou Scorpius, mantenha-se nas curtas sentenças e continue a observar o modo que seu amigo morde o canto da boca em sinal de desespero.

"Você só quer um beijo?"

"Sim".

"Ok, isso é fácil de resolver". Scorpius não teve tempo de perguntar como o outro pretendia resolver a questão: a próxima coisa que ele sentiu foi a boca do outro junto a sua, em um beijo agressivo. Albus tentava a todo custo abrir, sem sucesso, a boca do outro. "Scorpius, você precisa abrir a boca se quiser ser beijado".

"Eu não quero ser beijado por você!"Negação, o loiro precisava que o outro acreditasse na negação.

Sentir os lábios finos do outro havia sido maravilhoso. Porém não podia deixar o moreno perceber.

"Claro que quer! Percebi que você encarando meus lábios o dia inteiro. Que outra razão você teria para ficar encarando minha boca o dia inteiro?" Por Morgana, Albus havia percebido! O que Scorpius faria agora?

Melhor continua com a tática da negação.

"Eu não encarei seus lábios!"

"Encarou sim. Admita!"Scorpius tentava livrar-se do amigo, mas a pressão que Albus fazia contra seu corpo tornava a tarefa impossível. Albus era, ao menos fisicamente, mais forte que ele.

"Não."

"Não, você não encarou ou não, você não vai admitir?" Albus estava a se divertir com a situação. Scorpius, ao mesmo tempo que tentava desvinciar-se de seus braços, não conseguia parar de olhar sua boca.

"Não encarei! Albus me solte!"

"Não até você admitir que quer me beijar."

"O QUE? Da onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?"Era absurda porque Scorpius queria muito mais que beijar o outro.

"Já disse, do seu fascínio sobre meus lábios. Agora pare de ser orgulhoso e deixe eu te beijar."

"Por que eu deixaria você me beijar"

"Porque assim você não teria que ir a um encontro com a Katherine para conseguir um beijo!"

"Por que te incomoda tanto a possibilidade de sair com ela? Vai-me dizer que gosta de mim..." Se havia uma coisa na qual o loiro era absurdamente bom era desviar o foco da conversa de si.

"Da onde você tirou essa idéia?" Pela primeira vez, em seis anos de amizade, Malfoy viu o outro ficar vermelho de vergonha.

"Do fato de você não me largar?"

"Isso não tem nada haver!"

"Não? Ora, pensei que eu, o senhor que come com excesso de talhares, fosse o orgulhoso da nossa relação..."

"Você, senhor eu tenho tara pela boca do meu amigo, é. Tão orgulhoso que não aceita um beijo que a muito quer. Eu sou o inconformado?"

"Por que você é o inconformado?"

"Porque eu estou apaixonado pelo meu melhor amigo que prefere beijar a menina que o sacaneou a vida inteira do que me beijar." A personalidade direta de Albus sempre assustou Scorpius.

"E-eu.."

"Você vai me deixar te beijar agora?" Albus não permitiu que o outro pensasse a , naquele corredor, agarrou os lábio do amigo que, dessa vez, respondeu com tanto afinco quanto ele.

"SENHOR POTTER E SENHOR MALFOY, O QUE ESTAM FAZENDO NA FRENTE DA MINHA SALA?" Albus libera a boca do amigo para procurar quem era a pessoa que os havia interrompido. Para sua surpresa, não só a professora de Transfiguração os olhava com espanto, mas sim toda a classe.

Bom, pensou Albus, pelo menos a Katherine não vai me insistir no encontro.

"Professora" Começou Albus ao perceber que Scorpius estava incapacitado de falar. "Isso chama-se 'dar um amassos'. Faz bem para pele, circulação, principalmente se a outra parte é tão deliciosa quanto a minha." Albus sabia que, por ter dito tais palavras e ainda ter apertado, de leve, na frente de todos, as nádegas do amigo, Scorpius haveria de ficar muito bravo consigo após passado o choque. Enfim, valeu a pena.

"DETENÇÃO PARA OS DOIS!"

"Professora, a senhora não sabe o quanto eu agradeço por essa detenção..." Albus, aproveitando-se do estado de letargia do outro, puxou-o de tal forma que os dois saíram correndo pelo corredor.

**Fim XD**


End file.
